Pondering
by Wolfen Artist of KilGuin
Summary: A short One shot I wrote on my phone at 2 am last night. I just got it back from my Beta so here it is. Killer is stuck pondering a certain member of the Heart Pirates crew who somehow manages to catch his eye whenever the rival crews run into each other. Not really romance but could be seen as the beginnings of one. Please Review


A/N: Hey! Guess who's finally writing fan fiction again! That's right, it's Wolf-chan! I'm so glad to be back and writing again. I've missed it more than I realized. After finally breaking down and reading One Piece, I've absolutely fallen in love with the characters Killer from the Kidd Pirates and Penguin from the Heart Pirates. I know we don't see much of either, but I love them, especially after reading Mint Leaves and Blue Thorns, an excellent fan fiction that I did the cover art for and I highly recommend for anyone who is a fan of the pairingt. It's the fic that first made me fall in love with this pairing in the first place. Anyway, enough of me blabbing, onto the fic. I wrote it at 2 am and just emailed it straight to my beta, who has not seen one piece or read it, so she knows nothing of one piece and is only editing for spelling and grammar. Anyway, thank you to her for betaing this.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or its characters. Several headcanons I use here are based on the few other fics written for this couple, like Penguin's hair color and the fact that he's the navigator.

I hope you enjoy. :D

Killer sighs and relaxes back on his bed aboard the Kidd pirate ship, though his mind is far away. Yesterday, they'd run into the Heart pirates again, and while it hadn't been a violent encounter, he'd thankfully been able to keep Kidd from saying anything too stupid to piss off the Surgeon of Death, Trafalgar Law. He can't seem to keep his mind from constantly recalling the encounter, specifically with one of the members of the opposite crew.

His name is Penguin, and he's the navigator for the Heart Pirates. He's not big or exceptionally powerful like you'd expect him to have to be to catch the Massacre Soldier's eye. On the contrary, every time Killer has ever interacted with the other man, he seems more on the quiet side. Numerous times, he's spotted a blush forming along his cheeks, just barely poking out from where his face is hidden by his hat's yellow brim. He has an adorableness, an innocence about him that most pirates lose not too long after setting out and seeing the real challenges of the sea.

He's on the smaller side, too. Not short, per say, though he is a good several inches shorter than Killer. He is also on the thin side, or at least he appears to be. It's hard to tell what kind of frame he has underneath the jumpsuits that the whole crew wears. He seems to be fairly thin, but there's definitely some muscle underneath there somewhere.

Killer has seen the man fight, and knows that in a battle he can hold his own. His fighting style is fascinating to watch. He's constantly in motion, never in the same place for more than a few moments at a time. He fights with short swords that are similar to his own sickles in that they're made for close range and they're lightweight, so that they don't weigh down whoever is using them to fight. There's a grace to the way he moves- not just in battle, but all the time.

Another thing that drew Killer to the other man is the sense of mystery around him. He hides his face with that hat the same way that Killer hides his own face with his mask. He's never seen the other's face, but once, when he was watching the other in battle, the hat slipped just enough for Killer to be able to spot the ends of silver white hair poking out from beneath the back. He only saw it for a moment, though, before Penguin had reached up to adjust it back to it's proper place, obscuring the hair once more.

Killer can't say any one thing that draws him to Penguin. All he knows is that every single time they run into the Heart crew, he finds his eyes searching the crew for that dark grey hat with the word "Penguin" on the front and a red pompom on the top. Heck, he's barely had three conversations with the man, and yet, after their crews part, he's the only thing on Killer's mind for the next week.

It's then that Killer makes a resolution for himself. The next time their crews meet, he'll find some way to get him alone so he can talk to him. He has to figure out what it is about the other that's so alluring, or it's eventually going to drive him insane. He's resolved to talk to him, though, and until he actually sees the other again, there's not much else that he can do. All he can do is sit and wait as his mind fills with thoughts of the only adorable pirate that he's ever known.


End file.
